Terence Story: My Precious Hermione
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak dilahirkan, hidupku sebagai penyihir berdarah murni tak pernah beruntung. Namun, itu semua tak membuatku sedih sebab hal paling berharga di dunia akhirnya menjadi milikku.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter? Not yours, not mine. Only J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Terence Higgs.

**Warning:** Demi kepentingan umat manusia (blehh...), demi kepentingan dramatisasi jalan cerita ini, nama Hermione Granger jarang dicantumkan, hanya disebut sebagai _My Precious. _Satu lagi, cuaca di pertandingan Quidditch yang di buku pertama Harry Potter digambarkan cerah ceria diganti menjadi hujan badai.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Dari luar, menjadi salah satu keturunan penyihir berdarah murni tampaknya menyenangkan. Status elit dan terhormat, serta selalu mendapat fasilitas nomor wahid, baik berupa kekayaan maupun brankas khusus dengan penjagaan super ketat di Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Dengan uang serta kekuasaan dalam genggaman, semua hal bermutu di dunia seolah-olah bisa didapatkan hanya dengan menjentikkan ujung jari. Nah, kurang apa lagi coba? Tapi, asal tahu saja, Teman, itu semua hanya ilusi semu semata. Tak percaya? Dengar saja penuturan hidupku.

Sebagai salah satu penyihir berdarah tulen, aku, Terence Higgs tahu pasti beratnya hidup dalam lingkungan eksklusif tersebut. Sedari kecil, aku dituntut untuk meraih hasil terbaik dalam semua kegiatan. Padahal, Demi jidat Merlin, penyihir juga manusia! Punya keterbatasan dan tak selamanya superior.

Sayangnya, ayahku, seperti bapak-bapak penyihir ras murni lainnya tak pernah mau tahu kesulitan generasi penerusnya. Jika aku bersikeras membangkang, hukuman kejam menantiku. Bukan, bukan pukulan atau kutukan mengerikan, Teman. Tapi, sanksi bengis yang mampu mencabik-cabik batinku, penyiksaan terhadap peri rumah kesayanganku, Tiny.

Ya, seperti arti namaku, Terence yang diambil dari bahasa Latin, Terentius, aku memang memiliki hati lembut. Dan sepertinya, ayahku memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut.

Setiap kali aku berontak, Tiny, si peri rumah yang setia menemaniku sejak bayi, selalu menerima ganjarannya. Tak ingin melihat Tiny terus menderita, aku akhirnya berusaha mengalah dan menekan egoku rapat-rapat.

Ibuku? Oh, ayolah. Apa kau serius menanyakan hal tersebut, Teman?

Ibuku, Almeta Higgs senantiasa bertindak ambisius seperti namanya. Hari-harinya habis hanya untuk memperluas jaringan kekuasaan. Mendekati Madam Malfoy, berteman dengan Nyonya Zabini bahkan beramah-tamah dengan Tante Tak Punya Otak, Mrs Parkinson.

Tak pernah satu kalipun ibuku mau menyisihkan waktu untuk meninabobokan dan mengecup keningku sebelum tidur. Aku rasa, satu-satunya momen di mana ibuku memandang wajahku hanyalah saat ketika diriku mengeluarkan tangisan pertama usai dilahirkan ke dunia.

Jadi, begitulah, seperti anak-anak _pureblood_ lainnya, aku dibesarkan dalam situasi miskin kasih-sayang. Kami juga harus berkompetisi satu sama lain, makin diperparah sejak kedatangan surat undangan masuk sekolah sihir paling prestisius sejagat, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Oh ya, Hogwarts. Sekolah berasrama dengan panorama mengagumkan itu membawa banyak nostalgia tak terlupakan. Tak selamanya buruk memang, ada juga memori indah yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Salah satunya bahkan menjadi kenangan paling berharga dalam hidupku. Bayangkan, Teman. Aku sampai mengawetkan ingatan itu, agar bisa dilihat berulang kali di dalam Pensieve.

Bukan, bukan, Teman. Kesan paling mendalam itu bukanlah waktu di mana aku ditunjuk menjadi Seeker Tim Quidditch Slytherin. Oh ya, saat itu, ayahku memang gembira bukan alang kepalang.

Tak biasa-biasanya ia mengekspresikan suka citanya dengan memelukku erat-erat. Ibuku, tersenyum lebar mendengar kabar itu dan langsung membusungkan dada membanggakanku di acara-acara minum teh sore harinya.

Menjadi Seeker Slytherin, aku akui memang menyenangkan. Gadis-gadis Hogwarts, terutama Slytherin tak henti-hentinya mengelilingi sambil bertingkah genit. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tanpa malu mengobral diri. Sebagai remaja dengan hormon normal, sudah selayaknya aku aji mumpung bukan? Tapi, hatiku sudah direbut gadis lain, Teman. Dan si pemilik jiwaku itu tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan.

Gadis itu, sejak awal kedatangannya di Hogwarts memang sudah menjadi buah bibir. Bukan karena pergaulan dekatnya dengan si Bocah Bertahan Hidup, Harry Potter semata, melainkan karena sikap tegas dan kecerdasan fantastisnya.

Dari semua poin lebih itu, aku makin tertarik dengan hati emasnya. Meski tergolong sok ngebos, dia gemar menolong sesamanya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia membantu teman-temannya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sulit.

Aku pun sempat merasakan uluran tangannya itu. Aku masih ingat betul kapan persisnya kejadian tersebut. Ya, hari pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin melawan Gryffindor. Di laga penuh hujan badai tersebut, Potter berhasil menang dan merebut Golden Snitch. Aku ketiban sial, dicium geledek (apesnya, tanpa bonus bekas luka sambaran kilat pula), terjerembab jatuh dan harus dirawat di ruang kesehatan.

Selama di ruang kesehatan, tak satupun anggota Slytherin memberikan simpati. Kapten kami, Marcus Flint tak bosan-bosannya mengamuk dan mendampratku dengan umpatan kotor dalam berbagai bahasa, termasuk bahasa Goblin, Gobbledegook.

Di sela-sela khotbah tegangan tingginya, Flint bahkan sempat-sempatnya membongkar rahasia nasib burukku, yang selalu kalah dalam soal gasak-menggasak. Kali ini, ia menyalahkan kegagalanku menyambar Golden Snitch. Katanya aku terbang lamban seperti keong hamil sehingga Golden Snitch bisa ditelan mulut besar Potter.

Flint paham betul kesialanku itu sebab ia selalu bersaing pujian semenjak kami belajar merangkak. Malangnya, Flint selalu sukses merebut semua sanjungan. Terbilang aneh memang, mengingat dari soal tampang aku lebih imut darinya. Tapi, berkat modal otak culasnya itulah, Flint senantiasa melangkah di depanku.

Mendengar ratapan berang Flint, anggota lainnya ikut-ikutan berkotek. Mereka mencibir, menyindir, menghina dan menimpakan semua kekalahan di pundakku. Menurut mereka, gaya bermainku terlalu lembek dan taat aturan. Selama menjadi Seeker, aku memang tak pernah meremukkan tulang-belulang pemain lawan.

Untungnya, Kepala Perawat, Madam Poppy Pompfrey, yang kupingnya sudah berdenging mendengar omelan Flint berbaik hati menendang penyihir blasteran Troll itu ke luar ruangan. Suasana hening setidaknya membantu otakku untuk melupakan rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuh.

Dalam kesenyapan itu, dia datang, Teman. Gadis yang sudah kuimpikan sejak pertama kali melihatnya berbaris mengantri untuk memakai Topi Seleksi. Ia datang dengan senyum malu-malu, membawa banyak buku.

Aku masih ingat dengan semua perkataan dan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengucapkan kekhawatirannya akan kondisiku setelah diterjang guntur. Ia bahkan mengaku membaca banyak literatur obat dan ramuan untuk mengatasi dampak negatif serangan halilintar.

Semua perhatiannya itu membuat rasa cintaku padanya semakin mendalam. Dia adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku, sesuai dengan panggilan sayangku padanya, _My Precious_. Diam-diam, aku sering menemuinya di perpustakaan. Di tempat sucinya itu, kami tak banyak bertukar kata, hanya saling melempar senyum dan lirikan ujung mata.

Aku tahu, hubungan ini bisa berujung pada bahaya. Apalagi jika diketahui penghuni asramaku, yang mayoritas ular berkepala dua tersebut. Namun, ketulusan sikapnya membuatku semakin tak peduli dengan perbedaan status darah maupun ancaman kemarahan ayahku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang amarah ayahku, murka itu akhirnya terjadi di tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts. Ketika itu, Draco Malfoy, anak tunggal klan Malfoy merebut posisi Seeker dari tanganku.

Padahal, saat itu umur Malfoy belum mencukupi. Demi kutu Merlin, dia masih duduk di tahun kedua, tinggi badannya pun tidak memenuhi persyaratan!

Namun, berkat campur tangan ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang menyuap anggota Slytherin dengan Sapu Balap Nimbus 2001, gelar Seeker pun melayang dari pangkuanku.

Saat itu, emosi kelas berat ayahku dan pandangan kecewa di mata hijau lumut ibuku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit hati dalam batinku. Malfoy Junior tak hanya mencuri posisi tapi ia berani mengejek gadis pujaanku dengan sebutan kejam, yang tak berani aku ungkapkan di sini.

Sama-sama bersedih, kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Bangku pojok ruangan, yang aman dari mata burung nasar penjaga perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince menjadi tempat favorit kami. Di sana, kami sering membaca dalam diam dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Berkat kehati-hatianku dalam bertindak (aku hanya mendekatinya di saat ia sendirian), ikatan rahasia kami terjalin bertahun-tahun, sampai akhirnya aku lulus, tanpa sekalipun diketahui orang lain.

Apakah itu kenangan yang aku awetkan untuk Pensieve?

Sayangnya bukan, Teman. Masih ada memori paling terindah yang terjadi seusai Perang Besar melawan Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, nama itu tak ubahnya mimpi mengerikan bagi semua penyihir, tak terkecuali darah murni. Siapapun yang enggan mendukung rezimnya dipastikan hidup sengsara. Keluargaku salah satunya.

Ayahku, meskipun dia menjunjung tinggi keaslian darah dan superioritas kasta, ia membenci praktek kekejian yang biasa dilakukan para Death Eater pria, memperkosa wanita dan anak-anak tanpa pandang bulu. Ibuku, hanya tertarik dengan kemewahan serta keglamoran. Baginya, pengorbanan harta untuk membiayai keperluan perang Pangeran Kegelapan cuma perbuatan sia-sia.

Di saat panggilan masuk Death Eater tiba, orangtuaku melawan. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, ayahku mati seketika terkena kutukan kematian, Avada Kedavra. Ibuku, berakhir lebih mengerikan. Wanita cantik yang melahirkanku ke dunia itu harus menanggung siksaan kutukan Cruciatus yang dilayangkan teman satu kamarnya semasa di Hogwarts, Bellatrix Lestrange sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam derita.

Menyaksikan peristiwa tragis itu, aku sempat mati rasa, Teman. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal, nyawa mereka direbut paksa oleh Death Eater. Sejujurnya, di saat-saat genting itu, aku menolak menyerah.

Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku berhasrat bisa kembali berjumpa dengan gadisku, yang dinyatakan buron dan menghilang sejak Lord Voldemort menguasai Kementerian Sihir. Aku ingin menghirup harum lembut rambut ikal coklatnya, menyelami kedalaman bola matanya. Demi uban Merlin, aku bahkan bermimpi menjadikannya pendamping hidupku, penerus nama keluarga Higgs, ibu dari anak-anakku.

Untunglah, peruntungan masih berpihak padaku, Teman. Peri rumahku, Tiny yang selama penyerbuan Death Eater aku perintahkan pergi mendadak muncul. Dengan kekuatan tersembunyi yang ternyata hanya bisa dimiliki kalangan peri rumah, Tiny ber-Disapparate membawaku pergi, diiringi semburan kutukan berapi-api Bellatrix Lestrange, yang merasa berang kehilangan mainan barunya.

Lepas dari tragedi berdarah di Higgs Manor, Tiny yang ternyata bersahabat dengan peri bebas merdeka, Dobby segera membawaku ke Shell Cottage. Di pondok mungil tepi pantai itu, aku kembali bersatu dengan gadisku, _My Precious_. Dengan telaten, ia merawat luka-lukaku. Pengetahuan luasnya tentang ramuan serta tumbuhan obat terbukti sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti itu.

Awalnya, Ron Weasley, salah satu sahabat gadisku tak menyukai keberadaan diriku di Shell Cottage. Kejengkelannya semakin dalam setelah ia mengetahui hubungan rahasia kami. Maaf-maaf saja, Kawan, Hermione Granger sudah menjadi milikku sejak mata kami saling beradu pandang di Aula Besar, di awal kedatangannya sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Untungnya, di balik kepala merahnya, Ron Weasley masih punya akal sehat. Ia rela mengubur cintanya, yang memang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Restu orang terdekat tak serta-merta membuat kisah asmaraku mulus.

Pencarian Horcrux, elemen penguat sekaligus titik kelemahan Lord Voldemort membuat kami kembali terpisah. Gadisku bertualang ke seluruh penjuru negeri dengan dua sahabat baiknya. Sedangkan aku dipercaya mengikuti anggota Orde Phoenix mengawasi Hogwarts.

Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, pertempuran besar itu akhirnya pecah, Teman. Lord Voldemort dan antek-anteknya dengan membabi-buta menyerang Hogwarts. Meski kehilangan banyak nyawa, cahaya akhirnya berkuasa. Dengan kekuatan cinta yang mengelilinginya, Harry Potter, _The Chosen One_ berhasil mengirim Pangeran Kegelapan ke dasar neraka.

Dan, dua tahun setelah runtuhnya tiran Kegelapan, di sinilah aku berdiri, Kawan.

Di tengah sinar hangat mentari dan segarnya udara musim semi. Memandang pasti ke arah gadisku, yang berjalan anggun dalam balutan gaun putih dan tiara perak gemerlap. Parasnya berseri-seri, matanya bersinar-sinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Setiap langkahnya seakan-akan dikelilingi lambaian bunga warna-warni.

Pelataran Hogwarts akhirnya menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta kami dalam ikatan suami-istri.

Ya, itulah ingatan yang aku simpan untuk dilihat setiap saat di dalam Pensieve, Teman. Kenangan tentang abadinya cinta kami.

Tapi, sepertinya menyimpan satu memori tidaklah cukup.

Lihat saja gadisku sekarang, yang sedang duduk santai di sampingku, membaca buku _Panduan Merawat Bayi_ sambil mengusap-usap lembut perut buncitnya.

Memang, hidup bersama _My Precious_ Hermione, memori indah dipastikan tak akan pernah berhenti.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Terkabul juga rencana bikin cerita langsung tamat alias tidak bersambung. Oh iya, Teman/Kawan di sini itu maksudnya kalian semua, _all my fantastic reader_. Jangan sungkan kirim _review_, kritik, saran. Tanpa dukungan kalian, _author_ bukan apa-apa...


End file.
